At Least a Friend
by Pairatime
Summary: Sharon died in labor and Helo thinks he’s all alone but he’s not.Author's Notes: AU after Resurrection Ship part 2and Epiphanies.


What Once Was and What May Be Again. Part One

Title: At Least a Friend

Author: Pairatime/Zach/Writenwright

Word Count:

Famdom: Battlestar Galactica

Author's Contact Info: PG

Genre: Hurt/comfort

Characters/Pairings: Apollo/Helo

Summary: Sharon died in labor and Helo thinks he's all alone but he's not.

Author's Notes: AU after Resurrection Ship part 2/and Epiphanies. In time there may be more but right now my plate is full is this is a written as a stand alone. And I don't own.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

At Least a Friend

The infirmary was quite. Every one that wasn't on the night shift had turned in for the night so it looked empty except for the lone nurse that rose from her station when he entered but Lee hadn't come to see her. He didn't need any medical help she could offer. No he come to see someone else.

Lee looked at the curtained off corner of the room. That's was where Helo was sitting, with his daughter. Where he'd been since his daughter had been born. Since his…'it' had died without a resurrection ship near by. Helo hadn't left the room once from what he'd heard. Lee just hoped what he'd heard was wrong.

Lee didn't want to believe it; he didn't want to believe the man knew so well could be like this. Lee couldn't image it. He couldn't image the man he knew so well, so intimacy being described as broken. He wouldn't believe it, not till he saw it with his own eyes.

That's why he almost couldn't do it. He didn't want to pull it aside but needed to he needed to know. So he pulled it aside, but even knowing what to expect he was still surprised. The first thing he saw was the baby covered in wires trapped in a plastic box. She was so small, so tiny, and so beautiful.

"Why are you here," the voice was cracked and raw, but Lee knew that voice well, he would know it any where.

"I-I heard you haven't left since…since your daughter was born," he tried to keep his voice level but he knew he didn't, he couldn't. Not when he turned to look at Helo. Helo was a tall man, he towered over Lee even when he was hunched over, but now he looked so small, hunched over before his daughter.

"So, what does it matter to you?"

"Helo, you need to get rest, some real rest and when was the last time you ate?" Lee question as he started to walk over closer to the other man.

Helo seemed to ignore him up to the moment Lee lay his hand on Helo's shoulder that that's when the other man exploded from his seat shoving Lee away, "don't you dare, you don't have the right any more. You gave that up remember. So don't pretend you care about me. You don't have to i Sir /i ," the last words was spat out like venom to accompany the glare that had gone with Helo's out burst.

Lee caught him self on one of the near by gurneys as he listened to Helo's words. Helo was right, he didn't have the right to tell Helo what to do out side of the flight deck, not anymore. But he couldn't do nothing. He couldn't stand by and watch Helo hurt with out doing something, anything. "You're right. I can't tell you what to do, no anymore…but I'm still your friend I still care for you, what ever you might think, I do. So I'm asking as your friend, when was the last time you ate or slept Helo?"

Lee watch as Helo slumped back into his chair before looking back to him, "I don't, I don't remember, Buck brought something not to long ago but…"

"Starbuck's on the Pegasus and before that she'd been on cap for six hours. You need to eat; you won't be any good to your daughter if you pass out from exhaustion Helo." Lee slowly made his way back over to Helo as he spoke, but this time he didn't touch the other man just stood near him.

"I-I just don't want to leave her alone," Helo slowly ran his hand over the box that his daughter was in, "she shouldn't be alone."

"Eat this and then you need sleep," Lee pulled out a protein bar from one of his pocket and tossed it over to Helo before pulling over one of the folding chairs and sat next to him.

Helo looked at the bar in his hand turning it over a couple of times before looking up at Lee, "This is a Tauron brand, they don't–didn't sell it out side of Tauron very much."

"It used to be your favorite. You went all the way across town to get them all the time. They made you late more than a few time till…"

"Till you bought a case and just told me to grab them from you room. I got a lot less demerits after that." Helo slowly pulled the wrapper off the bar before looking back at Lee, "You still keep these with you?"

Lee looked down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at Helo, "I carry a box of them with me, I never opened it but…I away have it with me," Lee looked back down at his hand as he rubbed them together.

Helo looked at the bar in his hand as he swallowed his bite before looking back at Lee, "It's been over two years. Why would you still-"

"I have them and that the important part, now eat so you can get some sleep," Lee as said after cutting Helo off.

Helo paused for a moment before he lowered his head and took another bite of the protein bar, "I'm not leaving her."

Lee sign as he looked between Helo and Helo's daughter. "Than don't leave, just get some sleep Helo's that's all I ask."

"Ok," Helo said before he shoved the last of the bar into his mouth.

Rebecca couldn't help herself. It'd been almost thirty minutes since the two men had stopped talking and almost an hour since captain Adama had first arrived. It was so nice to see some visit lieutenant Agathon. He was the only person other than captain Thrace that had come be because the president and the Admiral didn't count they come because of the daughter. Not that Rebecca could blame them she was so beautiful and her little sounds were just so adorable, in fact that's why she was doing this it's to check on the baby not to see the Lieutenant or the Captain really.

Of course all thoughts of the baby flow from her mind as soon as he pulled the curtain aside. There right in front of her was Agathon with his head in Capt. Adama lap…a sleep, the rest of his tall, very tall, form as draped over two of the folding chairs with his legs propped up and over the back of one. That must be killing his back, it has to, but she couldn't help but thing it was so sweet he didn't want to leave his daughter.

When Rebecca found her feet again she calmly, or as close to calm as she could, walked over to the monitors and added the reading to the chart; but when she looked up at the two men, that's when she froze again. Captain Adama was running his hand through the sleeping lieutenant Agathon's hair, but it was more than just that. There was a kindness in his movement and a look on his face that made it more. This was private and she knew it…but she couldn't help grabbing just one more look.


End file.
